


Derek Has a Good Day (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, M/M, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spanish Translation, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Derek se despierta sintiéndose optimista y decide correr con eso.





	Derek Has a Good Day (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Derek Has a Good Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064616) by [HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere/pseuds/HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere). 



> por favor, cada fics que saca HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere es de lo mejorcito, tan lleno de sentimientos. Y como siempre dejandome traducirlo (un dia de estos acaba por hartarse de ke le pregunta si me deja hacerlo XDD)

Derek se despierta sintiéndose optimista.

Es un sentimiento tan poco familiar que le lleva un tiempo recordar su nombre. Pero su cabeza es clara, su estómago se siente liviano, y cuando tira las sábanas para ponerse de pie, se da cuenta de que hay un leve rebote en su paso.

La idea hace sonreír a Derek. Agacha la cabeza para esconderlo antes de darse cuenta de que no hay nadie cerca para el cual se pueda poner su máscara practicada. Así que se permite sonreír y se prepara para el día, decidido a estirar su felicidad mientras Beacon Hills lo permita.

Sin un malvado actual para luchar y la manada en las vacaciones de verano, no hay nada que hacer ese día, excepto lo que él quiere hacer. Derek se dirige al piso principal del desván para agarrar un poco de agua para su carrera, cuando ve a Isaac durmiendo en el sofá.

Él cede momentáneamente a sus instintos Alfa y cubre una manta sobre su beta dormido. Su relación ha sido menos tensa últimamente, y Derek realmente está haciendo todo lo posible para repararla.

La presencia de una manta despierta a Isaac, quien mira avergonzado cuando descubre lo que lo despertó.

—Oh, lo siento, —murmura. Se sienta y se estira, preparándose para irse.

—Está bien, —gruñó Derek detrás de la puerta de la nevera. Hay una voz en su cabeza que le dice que sea más amistoso. En lugar de rechazarlo como suele hacerlo, Derek lo escucha en su lugar. —No te preocupes por eso, de verdad. Siempre eres bienvenido aquí. —Él piensa que una sonrisa sería demasiado, por lo que mantiene la cabeza firme en la nevera incluso después de haber conseguido su botella de agua.

Cuando finalmente cierra la puerta, mira hacia la sala y encuentra a Isaac dándole una tímida sonrisa. La esperanza en sus ojos es evidente incluso a cinco metros de distancia. Derek no puede evitar devolverle al chico una sonrisa con la boca cerrada.

—Yo, eh, estaba a punto de salir a correr. ¿Quieres unirte a mí?, —Le pregunta a Isaac de manera algo forzada.

Isaac asiente con entusiasmo y casi tropieza con él en su prisa por ponerse los zapatos.

Derek frunce el ceño, preguntándose qué tan descuidado debe sentirse su beta por estar tan emocionado ante la perspectiva de un simple trote, pero se sacude el pensamiento de su cabeza inmediatamente. Esto es progreso, como dice Stiles.

Así que toma una respiración profunda y tranquilizadora y no oculta su sonrisa esta vez cuando él e Isaac salen al aire fresco de la mañana para correr.

Ellos trotan principalmente en silencio. Derek aprovecha algunas oportunidades para enseñarle a Isaac sobre algunas de las plantas que hay en la Reserva, pero la mayor parte del tiempo no habla.

Derek casi se ríe en voz alta cuando se da cuenta de que han tomado el camino hacia el vecindario de Stiles. Es un camino familiar para él, uno que ha recorrido muchas veces durante las patrullas. Él asiente con la cabeza hacia la calle de Stiles y recibe un gesto de Isaac.

Redujeron la velocidad al acercarse al camino de entrada, y vieron al Sheriff caminando hacia el buzón en pijama. Levanta la vista cuando doblan la esquina y saludan. Derek se sorprende al ver que el hombre se ve genuinamente feliz de verlos.

El pensamiento causa otra oleada de felicidad que lo inunda. Puede ver a Isaac sonreír por el rabillo del ojo cuando el aroma de un Alfa feliz llega a la nariz del chico. El hombro mira a Isaac suavemente, deleitándose con la risa sorprendida que le provoca.

—Buenos días, —John logra decir a través de un bostezo. Les sonríe cálidamente una vez que el bostezo se ha calmado y asiente hacia la casa.—¿Tenéis hambre?

Derek puede oler la pasta de tortitas y las chispas de chocolate dentro. Su boca comienza a hacerse agua, pero él espera a que Isaac responda.

—¡Diablos, sí!, —Dice, como si estuviera esperando que John le preguntara. Él corre por el camino y por la puerta de entrada. Derek se ríe cuando oye el chillido de sorpresa de Stiles desde la cocina.

Mira al Sheriff con nerviosismo, pero el hombre solo sonríe y le hace señas a Derek para que se les una.

Ver a Stiles probar y hacer tortitas es mucho más divertido de lo que tiene derecho a ser. Cuando no está sacando a su padre de la cocina o luchando con su batidor, está maldiciendo a la plancha por no ayudarlo a hacer tortitas perfectamente redondas. Todas salen en formas extrañas, pero huelen deliciosa.

Derek se sorprende cuando Stiles amontona unos pocos arándanos en su plato con la chispas de chocolate.

—Tengo que equilibrar ese gusto por lo dulce con algunos alimentos saludables, ¿verdad?, —Dice con un guiño.

El primer instinto de Derek es correr. Él no está acostumbrado a ser atendido. Como Alpha, ese es su trabajo. Un trabajo que no le ha ido muy bien, pero aún así.

En vez de eso, le lanza a Stiles una sonrisa de dientes y se deleita en lo dulce que es su aroma.

Él e Isaac se van una hora más tarde, después de lavar los platos ante la insistencia de Derek. Caminan de regreso al loft, ambos demasiado llenos para correr. Isaac sorprende a Derek en la parte superior de las escaleras cuando lo abraza fuertemente.

Antes de que Derek pudiera corresponder o huir, Isaac lo suelta y sube corriendo para ducharse.

Decidiendo seguir su buen humor por al menos un poco más de tiempo, Derek llama a Lydia después de que se duche y se cambie de ropa.

—¿Derek? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Están todos bien?

Él pone los ojos en blanco, pero lucha contra las comisuras de su boca cuando empiezan a moverse hacia arriba. —Todo está bien. Me preguntaba si querrías echarle un vistazo a algunos de los libros que mi familia tiene sobre banshees.

El pequeño grito de sorpresa de Lydia es apenas audible. Le toma unos segundos analizar sus pensamientos antes de responder. —Sí, —susurra. —Me gustaría mucho.

La felicidad florece en el pecho de Derek ante la idea de haber complacido a uno de sus compañeros de manada. Él le dice que la recogerá en media hora y baja la escalera sintiéndose más ligero de lo que se ha sentido en un momento.

La pierna de Lydia rebota nerviosamente durante los primeros minutos del trayecto desde su casa hasta la bóveda donde la familia de Derek guardaba la mayoría de sus libros e investigaciones. La mente de Derek va inmediatamente a los peores escenarios que pueden estar causando sus nervios, pero se arma de valor y le pregunta qué le pasa.

Su pierna deja de rebotar y se muerde el labio inferior. —Quiero decir algo, pero no quiero sobrepasar mis límites. Realmente quiero ver los libros sobre los que me contaste.

Derek frunce el ceño, tratando de entender su preocupación. Cuando lo golpea, la ola feliz que ha estado manejando todo el día tartamudea momentáneamente. —Lydia, yo nunca… —Se detiene cuando se da cuenta de que ella realmente tiene todos los motivos para creer que él no la llevaría a los libros si ella dijera algo que lo molestara. —No haré eso, —se tranquiliza. —Te dije que te dejaría ver la biblioteca de mi familia, y lo haré. Te lo prometo, nada de lo que digas cambiará eso.

Ella debe ver algo en su expresión que la tranquilice, porque asiente con firmeza en respuesta. —Bueno, me preguntaba si podrías hablar con Scott.

Hace pucheros involuntariamente, lo que provocó que Lydia se riera. Es un ruido tan fuera de lugar para la banshee que provoca una sonrisa de Derek en respuesta. —Lo siento, —dice Derek entre risas. —Es solo que Scott no siempre está receptivo a nuestras conversaciones.

Ahora es Lydia quien rueda los ojos. —¿Tal vez porque tus conversaciones casi siempre incluyen algún tipo de pelea, aullido o gritos? —Ella sonríe, pero se tranquiliza rápidamente. —Creo que está teniendo dificultades con todo el asunto de ser un Verdadero Alfa. Y ha estado evitando a Allison desde que casi murió en sus brazos durante el reinado de terror del Nogitsune.

Más tarde, Derek culpará a su buen humor por su respuesta, pero se encuentra a sí mismo aceptando hablar con su compañero Alfa.

Se detienen en la bóveda y Derek lleva a Lydia directamente a la sección sobre banshees. Él se estremece cuando alcanza el estante, pero Lydia solo desliza sus dedos hacia abajo para leer sus nombres. Manejó los libros reverentemente, con un respeto que hace que la garganta de Derek se sienta apretada.

Él la deja a ella, confiando en ella lo suficiente para estar a solas con los libros, y decide hacer un viaje por el carril de la memoria.

Derek se pierde mirando fotografías antiguas y reliquias familiares. El pozo que pensó que sentiría en su pecho nunca llega. Solo felicidad. Él está tan animado por su satisfacción que le permite a Lydia llevar algunos de los libros a casa con ella.

Él es recompensado con un chillido y un rápido beso en su mejilla. Derek pone los ojos en blanco ante Lydia, pero en secreto no puede creer lo bien que se está volviendo su mañana.

Seguramente todo vaya a cambiar pronto.

Lleva a Lydia a su casa y hace una pausa en la entrada de su casa por un minuto, haciendo acopio de valor para llamar a Scott. Toca el botón de llamada al lado del nombre de Scott y espera. Sus esperanzas no han terminado, ya que Scott nunca contesta su teléfono, así que imagina su sorpresa cuando...

—¿Derek?

Derek resopla ante el desconcierto en la voz de Scott. —Si, soy yo. Me preguntaba si querías tomar algo?

Scott está en silencio por tanto tiempo, que Derek habría pensado que colgaría si no podía escuchar al niño respirar.

—Uh, seguro, —responde con incertidumbre.

—Genial. —Derek sonríe, sabiendo que Scott puede escucharlo en su voz. —Encuéntrame en el restaurante en un ¿cuarto en una hora?

La línea de tiempo le da a Derek suficiente colchón para regresar al loft para dejar algunas de las baratijas que recogió de la bóveda. Entre ellos se encuentra una foto de su familia extendida después de una luna llena cuando tenía trece años. Lo pone en un marco nuevo y lo coloca en una mesa auxiliar junto a la puerta principal, que es cuando se da cuenta de un paquete. Lo olfatea y solo puede oler a Isaac, que debe haber estado en el loft cuando fue entregado.

Abre el sobre y tiene que sentarse cuando lee lo que hay adentro. El sobre contiene toda la documentación necesaria para demoler y reconstruir su hogar familiar.

Vencido por la emoción, Derek saca su teléfono y envía un mensaje a la primera persona que le viene a la cabeza.

Para Stiles (12:14 p. M): ¿Hiciste esto?

Se enfoca en su respiración y domina la parte de sí mismo que quiere saltar de alegría. Ha pensado en reconstruir su casa durante meses, pero en realidad apretar el gatillo en el papeleo siempre se había sentido como una traición. No puede creer que alguien lo haya hecho por él.

Derek salta cuando su teléfono vibra en su mano.

De Stiles (12:14 p.m.): ;)

Derek suelta una risita histérica. El sonido es tan extraño para él, que hace que se ponga de pie y mire a su alrededor, seguro que hay una amenaza cerca. No hay forma de que pueda estar teniendo un buen día. Y ni siquiera está a la mitad.

Él saca su teléfono de nuevo.

A Stiles (12:15 p.m.): ¿Has oído algo sobre brujas o un hechizo recientemente?

De Stiles (12:15 p.m.): ¿Qué tipo de hechizo? ¿Estás bien?

La preocupación de Stiles hace que Derek vuelva a sonreír. Sus mejillas comienzan a doler, pero de la mejor manera.

Para Stiles (12:15 p.m.): No, es solo que... estoy teniendo un día realmente bueno.

De Stiles (12:16 pm): ...¿Y crees que es por un hechizo?

De Stiles (12:16 p.m.): Amigo, creo que te lo mereces.

Derek pone los ojos en blanco, pero la tensión deja sus hombros. Stiles no está mal.

Para Stiles (12:16 pm): No me llames amigo.

Él tiene tiempo para matar, por lo que Derek decide consultar su correo electrónico. Él es recompensado con un nuevo correo electrónico de Cora. Es solo un meme que no entiende, pero pone otra sonrisa en su rostro. Derek llega a la conclusión de que necesita la ayuda de Stiles con su meme, y cierra su computadora portátil.

Como todavía queda media hora antes de que él tenga que estar en el restaurante, Derek decide que una caminata para almorzar estaría bien. Mientras vagabundea por el centro, se sorprende al notar que algunos de los dueños de las tiendas lo saludan. Él responde tentativamente al principio. Después de las primeras veces, descubre que se siente más liviano a cada paso. Él saluda con una sonrisa, y se ríe cuando la anciana propietaria de la cafetería finge desmayarse.

Llega al restaurante unos minutos antes y se sienta en la parte de atrás. Una mujer de mediana edad con cabello castaño claro y líneas de risa se acerca a su mesa casi de inmediato.

—Eres el chico de Talia, ¿verdad?

Derek se sorprende al descubrir que las palabras no duelen tanto como pensaba que lo harían. —Sí, señora, —responde con un educado asentimiento.

Ella le sonríe amablemente y le sirve un poco de agua. —El Sheriff Stilinski dice que limpió sus cañerías hace unas semanas.

Se desconcertó momentáneamente, seguro de que John no sabía que había sido él quien había hecho eso, pero esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro. —Lo hice, sí, —dice, sin saber a dónde va la conversación.

—Eres un buen chico, —es todo lo que dice.

Derek se relaja en la cabina, una sonrisa de satisfacción se adueña de su rostro. Se mantiene así incluso cuando Marge, de acuerdo con la etiqueta de su nombre, lo deja para atender otra mesa.

La campana de la puerta suena y Derek puede decir que es Scott sin siquiera levantar la vista. El chico se acerca aprensivamente a la mesa de Derek y entra sin decir palabra.

Derek no puede evitar reírse del aumento del ritmo cardíaco de Scott. —Relájate, Scott. No te llamé aquí para matarte ni nada por el estilo.

Scott lo mira con sospechosamente. —Eso es lo que Stiles dijo que dirías.

Nunca le contará a nadie cuán absurdamente satisfecho está con la posibilidad de que Stiles lo defienda ante Scott. Afortunadamente, Scott está demasiado preocupado para notar el cambio en el olor de Derek.

—Yo, eh, —Derek comienza patéticamente. —Escuché que has estado pasando un mal rato con todo el asunto del Alfa Verdadero

Scott se sienta derecho. —Oh, —exclama, aliviado. —Sí, en realidad, lo hice.

Derek respira profundamente y trata de no parecer que le duele continuar la conversación.

Hablaron durante más de una hora, sobre el control y el liderazgo e incluso un poco sobre Allison. Scott roba algunas de las papas fritas de Derek mientras éste finge no darse cuenta.

En general, se siente bien. Aún más bonito cuando Derek pide la cuenta y Marge le dice que su comida está en la casa.

Derek casi no puede creer cómo le está yendo el día. Él sabe que es tonto, pero está empezando a ignorar la parte de él que dice que no puede durar.

Scott duda ante la puerta antes de acercar a Derek en un abrazo. Derek tose sorprendido, pero lo abraza.

No puede evitar pensar que Stiles tenía razón: Scott se comporta como un cachorrito cuando está feliz.

La idea lo hace reír mientras conduce a casa. Él golpea cada luz verde en el camino y decide darse el gusto de tomar un yogurt helado en la tienda a la vuelta de la esquina desde el loft.

Hay una niña pequeña, de no más de tres años, sentada en los hombros de su papá frente a él en la fila. Ella mira alrededor de la tienda hasta que su mirada se posa en Derek. Derek está acostumbrado a que los niños se sientan intimidados por la que a Laura le gustaba llamar su -cara de asesinato- pero esta niña solo le sonríe.

Siente que él le devuelve la sonrisa y levanta su mano en señal de saludo. Ella responde y se ríe, encantada de haber hecho un nuevo amigo. Derek se da cuenta de que las manos de su padre abandonan sus tobillos mientras él paga, pero no piensa en nada hasta que la niña comienza a inclinarse hacia atrás.

Derek salta hacia delante y logra atrapar a la niña que ahora llora justo antes de tocar el suelo. Él la sostiene instintivamente cerca de su pecho y comienza a retumbar como solía hacerlo su padre cuando Derek o uno de sus hermanos estaba molesto.

—¡Dios mío, muchas gracias!, —Exclama su padre, abandonando su billetera y sus yogures helados en el mostrador. Él extiende sus manos hacia su hija, pero ella acaricia el pecho de Derek. Ella envuelve sus brazos gorditos alrededor de su cuello y murmura algo que nadie puede entender.

—Uh,— tartamudeó Derek torpemente. —¿Por qué no la sostengo mientras pagas?

El hombre asiente con incertidumbre. —De acuerdo. Aquí, déjame comprarte un cono. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, realmente.

Las cejas de Derek se levantan sorprendidas, pero él estudia su cara rápidamente y acepta. El padre, cuyo nombre resulta ser Brian, le agradece a Derek profusamente una y otra vez a medida que avanza la transacción.

La niña, Cheryl, se niega a dejar ir a Derek, incluso después de que todos tengan su yogurt helado. Derek solo se encoge de hombros y se sienta con Cheryl en su regazo, haciéndole un gesto a Brian para que se siente frente a él.

Él y Brian hablan un poco forzadamente al principio, pero terminan teniendo bastante en común. Derek se sorprende al descubrir que la esposa de Brian, Leslie, estaba incluso en la clase de graduados de Laura.

Charlan un rato hasta que Cheryl deja escapar un enorme bostezo. Ella se acurruca en el pecho de Derek y murmura, —grrr.

Derek se ríe tan pronto como él entiende lo que quiere, y comienza a gruñir silenciosamente de nuevo.

Cheryl está dormida en minutos. Brian solo niega con la cabeza, sorprendido de lo rápido que su hija, habitualmente tímida, se ha adoptado a Derek.

Se separan de los planes para que Derek se reúna con Brian y Leslie ese fin de semana para una barbacoa, y así, Derek tiene amigos de su misma edad.

Solo está un poco sorprendido de encontrar a Boyd y Erica en el loft cuando llega a casa. La pierna de Erica rebota hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras está sentada en uno de los taburetes de la cocina viendo a Boyd hornear brownies.

—¡Derek!, —Exclama cuando abre la puerta. Ella corre hacia él sosteniendo algo pequeño y de plástico en sus manos.

Derek sonríe ante su entusiasmo y extiende su mano por lo que intenta mostrarle. Echa un vistazo más de cerca y ve que es un carnet de conducir.

El orgullo supera todas sus otras emociones en ese momento. Él levanta a Erica y la gira, provocando una alegría sorprendida pero extática de su beta. —Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

Erica tiene los ojos muy abiertos cuando la suelta. —¿En serio?, —Pregunta en voz baja.

Él le devuelve el saludo, ignorando con firmeza la sonrisa juguetona que Boyd está lanzando en su dirección. —De verdad. ¿Sabes lo que esto significa, verdad?

Erica frunce el ceño y mira a Boyd, que se encoge de hombros. —¿Qué significa esto?

Derek toma su bolsillo y saca las llaves del Camero. Las cuelga frente a Erica y las saca fuera de su alcance cuando las agarra con avidez. Ella se ríe y se agacha en una postura de lucha, que Derek imita.

Derek corre alrededor del loft por unos minutos con Erica persiguiéndolo, antes de dejar que lo atrape y llevarla al coche para una práctica de conducir.

Hace que conduzca por el estacionamiento un momento antes de dirigirla a una estación de servicio cercana para mostrarle cómo llenar el tanque.

Para cuando vuelven al loft, Isaac y Stiles están allí y los brownies de Boyd están listos.

Erica corre y salta a los brazos de Boyd, ignorando los sonidos de falsas arcadas que provienen de Isaac.

Derek se desliza en el sofá junto a Stiles y acepta el brownie que el chico le ofrece. Se sientan en silencio, viendo a Erica e Isaac luchar un poco antes de que Stiles hable.

—¿Entonces un pequeño pajarito me dijo que tuviste una buena cita Alfa con Scott?

Derek gira los ojos y golpea a Stiles en la parte posterior de la cabeza ligeramente. —Te contaré todo si prometes no volver a llamarlo nunca así.

—Trato, —asiente Stiles con malicia.

La cabeza de Boyd se levanta curiosamente mientras huele el aire. —Oye, Derek, ¿por qué hueles como un niño pequeño?

Derek sonríe involuntariamente y recuerda su interacción con Cheryl y Brian. El olor de Stiles se convierte en celos, pero Derek no puede explicar por qué hasta que Erica pregunta intencionadamente sobre la madre de Cheryl.

—Oh, su nombre es Leslie. Ella fue a la escuela con Laura en realidad.

—¿Entonces todavía están juntos? —pregunta Isaac inocentemente.

Derek hace un ruido afirmativo, deleitándose silenciosamente en el hecho de que el olor de Stiles se apaga inmediatamente después de la confirmación.

—Bueno, tenemos que irnos, —dice Erica bruscamente unos segundos más tarde. —La abuela de Boyd nos va a enseñar cómo hacer lasaña casera. —Toma a Isaac y Boyd de las manos y prácticamente los arrastra por la puerta.

Stiles les lanza una mirada traicionada que, por supuesto, ignoran.

Derek agacha la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo y se levanta apresuradamente. Él limpia metódicamente y guarda todos los platos del experimento de brownies de Boyd, y también espera que Stiles se vaya.

—Pareces feliz, —llega la voz de Stiles desde más cerca de lo que Derek había pensado que era.

Derek se gira en el fregadero y se sorprende al encontrar a Stiles a solo unos metros de distancia. —Oh, sí. Estoy teniendo un buen día.

Stiles se ríe y da un paso adelante. —¿Por qué me pareció una pregunta?

En un movimiento muy similar a Stiles, Derek se frota la parte posterior del cuello antes de responder. —Creo que estoy un poco preocupado de que no dure.

Stiles tararea y frunce los labios. —Ok, bueno, solo vamos a tener que asegurarnos de que así sea. ¿Qué te haría feliz en este momento?

Derek frunce el ceño en sus pensamientos. —Erica hablando de lasaña me hizo querer probar la vieja receta de mi padre.

—Ok, —responde Stiles, asintiendo. —Te dejaré en ello, entonces.

—No, —insiste Derek, un poco demasiado rápido. —Quiero decir, no, no tienes que irte. ¿podría dejar de probar si quieres?

Stiles asiente con la cabeza y camina hacia Derek para lavarse las manos en el fregadero. Sus hombros se rozan y Derek trata de ignorar el escalofrío que lo atraviesa.

—Me encantaría. Pero tengo que advertirte, no hay forma de que sea tan buena como la receta de mi madre.

Derek levanta la ceja, emocionado por el desafío. —Ok, ¿qué tal si haces la receta de tu madre y yo la haré de mi padre y veremos cuál es la mejor?

—Trato.

Examinan el contenido de la nevera y la despensa de Derek y descubren que faltan algunos elementos en ambas recetas. Stiles saca su teléfono y llama a su padre.

—Oye, aparece, tengo una propuesta para ti. Si aceptas, terminará contigo comiendo alguna deliciosa lasaña.

Una hora más tarde, John llega al loft cargado con bolsas del supermercado. Él cruza la puerta para encontrar a Stiles y Derek en medio de una acalorada discusión sobre aperitivos dulces versus sabrosos.

—Honestamente, no puedes decirme que elegirías pretzels sobre twizzlers, —grita Derek mientras pica una cebolla.

—Si puedo. Y no puedo creer que elegirías chocolate sobre las palomitas de maíz. ¡Sacrilegio! —Stiles replica dándole la espalda a Derek, sacando la carne molida de su envoltorio.

—Sabes, siempre me han gustado el chocolate y las palomitas de maíz, —dice John con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo tanto a Derek como a Stiles.

—¡Papá!

Su argumento olvidado, Stiles y Derek se apresuran hacia John; Stiles para obtener sus ingredientes para poder hacer su lasaña más rápido, y Derek para que pueda ayudar al Sheriff con las bolsas.

—Gracias, hijo, —le dice a Derek cuando ya no está atascado.

El corazón de Derek se salta un latido ante el cariño, pero no hay nadie allí para notarlo.

John toma asiento en uno de los taburetes de la cocina y observa a los dos trabajar con un brillo en los ojos, como si supiera algo que ellos no saben.

Aunque compiten, Derek y Stiles se mueven por la cocina como si estuvieran bailando. Uno sale de la estufa cuando el otro se acerca, abren y cierran los armarios casi rítmicamente. Y sorprendentemente, ambos terminaron de preparar sus lasañas con pocos segundos de diferencia

Ponen sus respectivos platos en el horno y esperan.

—Espero que no te importe, Derek, —John dice después de Derek establece el temporizador. —Pero traje algo para que hagamos mientras esperamos.

Derek le sonríe al hombre y se acerca a su taburete. John toma otra bolsa y saca el UNO*.

—¡Sí! —Stiles celebra, guiando a los otros dos a la sala de estar y despejando un poco de espacio en la mesa de café para que jueguen.

John se da cuenta bastante rápido de que Derek le está dejando ganar. Lo usa para su ventaja durante unas rondas antes de llamarlo.

Derek agacha la cabeza tímidamente, pero acepta no contenerse. En la siguiente ronda, golpea al Sheriff con dos Carta Comodín Roba 4 y un Carta Salta.

A partir de ese momento, es cada uno por su cuenta. Juegan de manera constante durante tanto tiempo, que se sobresaltan cuando suena el temporizador.

Derek salta para sacar las lasagnas del horno mientras John y Stiles limpian y ponen la mesa.

El brillo travieso regresa a los ojos de John cuando la lasaña se corta y se distribuye uniformemente.

—Ok, papá, ahora sé honesto. Derek y yo vamos a elegir nuestra propia lasaña, así que tienes que ser el desempate.

Lo miran ansiosamente mientras toma un bocado de la de Stiles primero, luego de la de Derek.

—No puedo elegir, —dice, sacudiendo la cabeza. Él parece contener una risa.

Derek y Stiles comparten el ceño fruncido y cavan en sus propios platos, solo para descubrir que sus lasagnas son idénticas.

No similares, idénticas.

—¿Qué demonios?

Derek mira alrededor, divertido. Él revisa para asegurarse de que accidentalmente no sirvió a todos un solo plato, pero ambas fueron cortadas.

John estalla en carcajadas ante la confusión compartida entre Derek y Stiles.

—¿Qué nos estamos perdiendo? —le pregunta Derek, mirando a Stiles y viendo su ceño fruncido reflejado en la cara del niño.

John se limpia una lágrima de su ojo y busca en su bolsillo trasero. —Cuando me contaste sobre tu competencia, revisé el libro de recetas de Claudia para asegurarme de que estaba cogiendo el tipo correcto de tomates. —Le da a Stiles la tarjeta de recetas y comienza a reír de nuevo.

Derek se acerca a Stiles hasta que están hombro con hombro. Stiles mira la tarjeta, que tiene en ella la receta de su madre que había memorizado de niño. No hay nada en ella que pueda hacer que su padre reaccione así, así que le da la vuelta. En el reverso de la tarjeta hay una nota escrita a mano.

_'Claudia:_

_No es tan bueno como tu gulasch, pero de nuevo, no hay muchos platos._

_\- Robert’_

Stiles frunce el ceño ante la tarjeta. —¿Quién es Robert?

Los ojos de Derek se ensanchan con la realización. —Stiles, ¿tu madre trabajó en los juzgados?

—Sí, —responde, asintiendo lentamente. —Ella era una empleada allí, ¿por qué?

Derek se aclara la garganta y señala la tarjeta de nuevo. —Mi padre, —dice bruscamente. —Esa es la letra de mi padre. Robert Hale.

Stiles jadea y mira a su padre para confirmarlo.

—Había olvidado que trabajaban juntos, —dice John en voz baja. —Solía bromear que su familia comía como animales salvajes. Así que le daba recetas fáciles de preparar, pero alimentaba a mucha gente, y él le daba las que sabían bien pero eran más sanas.

Sin pensar, Derek extiende la mano y toma la de Stiles. Stiles lo agarra con fuerza, ambos perdidos en los recuerdos de sus padres perdidos.

John se levanta silenciosamente y agarra sus cosas. —Bien, tengo el turno de mañana, así que tengo que ir a casa. No te quedes afuera demasiado tarde, ¿de acuerdo? —Se dirige a Stiles.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza distraídamente, todavía sosteniendo la mano de Derek y mirando la tarjeta de recetas.

—Gracias, John, —Derek lo llama, las palabras se entrelazan con múltiples significados.

La puerta se cierra, dejando a Stiles y Derek de pie solos en la cocina.

Derek niega con la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos y suelta la mano de Stiles. Él se pone a limpiar la cocina. En algún momento, Stiles guarda la tarjeta de recetas y se une a él.

Ellos guardan la comida, ninguno de ellos tiene mucha hambre en ese momento, y se derrumban en el sofá.

—¿Todavía estás teniendo un buen día?, —Le pregunta Stiles con nerviosismo.

Derek sonríe para sí mismo, felizmente sorprendido de descubrir que lo es. —Sí. Fue un poco impactante, pero en el buen sentido.

Stiles asiente y pasa sobre Derek para encontrar el control remoto. Se sientan en un silencio amistoso por un rato, mirando una comedia romántica antigua de los 90, hasta que la cabeza de Stiles cae sobre el hombro de Derek.

A Derek le impresiona lo cómodo que está en ese momento. Repasa el día en su cabeza y se encuentra radiante. No se sintió tan feliz desde que su familia estaba viva. Desde que su manada era saludable y próspera.

Se da cuenta con una sacudida que su manada es realmente feliz y próspera. Se ve diferente ahora de lo que pensaba cuando era un niño. Su familia ya no está, pero tiene la promesa de una nueva familia.

Cuando camina con Stiles hacia la puerta esa noche, culpa a la felicidad sobrante del día por el hecho de que se inclina hacia adelante y besa los labios de Stiles.

Stiles tararea sorprendido, pero se funde. Se separan unos minutos después, murmurando acerca de verse el uno al otro mañana. Y por primera vez desde el incendio, Derek se duerme sonriendo.

Ahora, cuando Derek se despierta por las mañanas, reconoce su optimismo por lo que es. Es parte de un grupo fuerte, tiene amigos tanto dentro como fuera del mundo sobrenatural, y la mayoría de las veces, se despierta junto a la persona que ama.

FIN


End file.
